In recent years, photography has been rapidly transformed from chemical based technologies to digital imaging technologies. Digital images captured by digital cameras can be stored in computers and viewed on display devices. The user can also store, organize, manage, edit, and enhance his or her images at a central network location provided by an image service provider such as Shutterfly, Inc. The user can share his or her images with a number of recipients. Users can also order image-based products such as image prints, photo books, photo calendars, photo mug, photo T-shirt, and so on. Over the years, a user can store several thousands or tens of thousands of digital images at a central network location. Finding the most memorable images from a few years can become a difficult task. It is therefore desirable to provide means to allow users to manage and organize a large number of images in an efficient manner.